Heart of the Crypt
by Divmen
Summary: This is what The Crpyt is like, with and without Vlad there. The perfect way to cause drama for a night of a bloodbath.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of the Crypt

You all know the crypt of Vladimir Tod ;)

Well my name is Crimson as in Crimson red blood

My amazing love life revolves around Kristoff and Adrain

Someone you werent aloud to meet in the story

Im writing about how The Crypt party goes on at night when Vlad isnt there and the drama when he is.

Let's dive into the blood bath then sweetcheeks

CRIMSPOV

At this point i was still holding my breath as me and Kristoff were making out roughly under the few low gleamed lights. Adrian seemed to be quietly waiting his turn for my lips to be pressed against his own once again.

Pandora and Crysanthum seemed to be annoyed at the fact that we were still going at it by their constant sighs and looks they were giving me when i slightly opened my eyes every 5 minutes. Talon and Willow seemed to be to busy fight-flirting, where they fight over stupid things but they know they like eachother and to me and the others consider it flirting.

As i opened my eyes slightly once more, i saw Crysanthum giving me that "You better stop right now or im not speaking to you again" look. And with that, i broke away from Kristoff's sweet, powerful, sexy lips. I guess she was just jealous because she wasnt being made-out with Eli at the moment since he had to go get something from his home, which she probably wish she was.

I gave Crysanthum that look which meant "you owe me for that" right back to her for making me break the goodness of passing time with the kissing of two sexy boys. With that Crysanthum, Pandora, Willow, and myself stood about to be leaving the boys behind for awhile until we meet up again.

Before we walked towards Snow and October, i gave Kristoff and Adrian one more sweet kiss then moved away gracefully powerful, like i was the boss of everything and i knew how to control the boys. And i was for that fact.

CHRYPOV

I cant believe how long that girl can hold her freaking breath! Seriously i wish Eli was back here then i wouldnt have to be worrying about Crimson losing her viginity, rather than my own. Eli always wants me in every way and says he'd go through anything just to protect me. I found that oh, so sexy yet sweet. Honestly i hang around Crimson too much because i used to be sweet and innocent. Then here comes her negative, sex addictive mind.

We all walked over to Snow and October, but honestly i could care less about them. I believe that Eli should be here again as if he never left my grasp, i shouldnve gone with him. But that'd result in a possible pregnancy for me. So there i watched and thought only of him. ...

"Chick, get your head together tonight, Eli'll be back."

I glanced at her, Crimson, my best friend i've known for years and years, she knew all my looks, all the ways to make me laugh, (aswell as fairly disgusted with her stories), and just be there for me. She was like a perfect twin to me.

"I'm fine Crimson. You on the other hand need to quit with the sucking on the faces of Kristoff and Adrian !"

She gave me a look meaning "Dont you talk to me like that when you broke me away from those lips", meaning for me not to even dare start with that.

"Look here Chrysanthum, i wouldve choked you for making me break away from Kristoff's lips. Because of you, and you should be proud, that im still a freaking virgin. Knowing me i wouldve gave him and Adrian everything they wanted from one simple touch and sexy kiss if you'd not gone and told me to stop all the time and i didnt love you as my own sister."

At that moment Pandora was already annoyed with Crimson's "i wouldve gave him sex anyday" speech and decided to cut her off.

"Shut up Crimson ! Seriously you do not need to be making babies"

"They'd be cute though"

Pandora measily let out a laugh and said plainly "Even if they'd be cute, Do Not be making any babies"

"I'll try not to ... . .. "

WPOV

Ugh i cant stand freaking Talon sometimes ! He always has to judge on everything or something i do, it's always annoying. .. Then again i just want to grab him and kiss him so deeply just like Crimson does to Adrian and Kristoff, especially when Kristoff gets unpatient and craves for Crimson by the way he looks at her. Cant Talon see i love him?

Gah. I think he's more gay then he is straight anyways. Since he's bisexual and all. He'd probably never kiss me .. But i'm going to kiss him one of these freaking days.

At that moment Crysanthum nudged my arm and looked at me smiling, "Why wont you go out with Talon? You guys argue too much like an old married couple"

I gave her a look of my own like she always does with Crimson telling her to shut up im annoyed now.

"You're always so, ugh Willow. Always"

"Shut up, and come with me to get a drink"

CRIMSPOV

I watched as Crysanthum and Willow walked away, standing with Snow, October, and Pandora now. I craved to kissed Kristoff again, as much as i did Adrian. Neither were my boyfriend because i wasnt really looking for a relationship and i was giving them both a chance to find a girl besides me. ... Well i wasnt going to lie, Kristoff knew how to really make a girl get turned on, but Adrian knew how to make you feel loved and blush worthy. I wanted both of them.

I strolled off and whispered into Kristoff's and Adrian's ear to come into a back room where we'd make out for the rest of the time. Maybe leading to something else before Crysathum can come banging on the wall for us to come out and quit. She'd even burst threw the door, with the tiny body she has.

KPOV

My gosh, Crimson makes me want her so badly i just want to kiss her all night and day and never stop. Once, i must honestly say, it got a little too far to the point where she and i were caught by of course, Crysanthum, with nothing but our undergarments on. Sometimes, she can get on my nerves with the constant interuptions. I'll use protection !

Adrian to me is like a lost puppy she picked up on the way, i tried to make Crimson all mine after she found him, but of course she wanted to be single so her fast little self could have us both. I dont hate the kid but sometimes, i'd like for Crimson just to be mine where im the only one to protect her, and kiss her, and worship her body with my traveling hands. Adrian could get lost for all i care.

APOV

Gosh i think Crimson is the best girl ever that walked into my life. And everytime i get to kiss her, i make it nice and slow making her want more. Every single time. Forcing Kristoff and his greedy self to wait for me to finish. And once i do, well i think, he has the biggest boner once he gets to touch her again and see that she's out of my grasp.

Walking into the room with Crimson leading us both is just like an amzing feeling knowing how badly she wants to make out. I simply glanced over to Kristoff and i could obviously tell he was going to grab her first while i'd sit around and wait. Probably me and Crysanthum are the only people keeping Crimson from having ay babies with Kristoff.

But i couldnt wait to get my lips against hers again

OPOV

I've been waiting and waiting for Kristoff to stop making out with Crimson ever since i left and now, BAM, they went to a back VIP room which of course Crimson would have full access too. Sprat and Snow have been all over the place but i surely wasnt complaining. I like a little fun.

I invited someone to come and meet us at the Crypt tonight, yes i was partly intrested but at the same time, I had Andrew to myself. I knew Andrew was very protective and loved me truly.

"Snow!" I yelled excitedly as i caught a sight of who i had invited tonight.

As she ran over i told her over the music

"Right over there, Vlad"


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of the Crypt pt 2

CRIMSPOV

At this moment the door was completely closed and Kristoff automatically grabbed me pulling him into his arms, kissing me rather fiercely as if his lips, missed my own in the time they've been seperated. They were warm and very much needed as he forced me against the wall of the room.

His hands slid to many places along my lower and back his kisses were very much practiced and shiftful through out our passionate makeout. I could tell Adrian felt awkward watching us with no one else in the room. So feeling as if he was about to leave, i pulled away from Kristoff feeling rather lonsome of lips again.

Slowly walking towards Adrian i smiled taking his hands and placing them on my waist leaning in to kiss him slowly, just like he did me when he wanted Kristoff to wait his turn.

He suddenly he embraced me within his arms, walking me slowly backwards into the wall just like Kristoff had but gentlier. He let his hands travel very slowly, almost teasingly, up and down my sides. I could already tell Kristoff was pissed and tried to hold himself back knowing i'd kill him, if he hurt my Adrian.

Almost immediately, Kristoff i could tell was getting jealous. Adrian was slowly leaving a hot trail of kisses going down my neck like rain would easily do. That's when Kristoff pulled him off of me knowing that was my turn on spot.

"So impatient" I said teasing him completely before he forcefully pressed his lips to mine once more. I could tell by the way he was kissing me, he wasnt going to let me pull away again. So i merely opened my eyes slightly motioning to Adrian, to walk out of the room. And so he did leaving Kristoff and me to ourselves.

APOV

I honestly cant believe Kristoff gets Crimson, as badly as i wanted to just kiss her and show her off as mine to Kristoff when i did. I'm just glad and proud she broke a kiss for my lips instead of his when he tried to get the cookies from the cookie jar first. That was completely uncalled for when he had to tear me off of her ! Now he has her all to his freaking self.

CHRYSPOV

Ugh, Willow complains too much about Talon ! It's annoying, it isnt neccessary, and i dont want to hear it. As of matter of fact, im just going to walk away and go get him to kiss her and her nagging self.

Walking over, elbowing by the dancing groups of goths and scnenies, i found where we left the boys. Only person who was there was Talon. Crimson i havent seen in a while and now i know why because Adrian and Kristoff were gone.

"Talon, where did the boys go?"

He looked up at me, looking rahter a little shocked at the fact i started talking to him.

"Oh, they went with Crimson. She just came over here a while ago."

I was already annoyed with Willow i didnt need to be annoyed with Crimson right now. I was here to get Talon to kiss Willow. As much as i knew he liked her, he was going to kiss her i was going to make sure of it.

"Ugh, im ot even going to deal with her and herself. Let her lose her virginity! But anyways, i need you to come and kiss Willow."

At that he exploded while also blushing because his complexine became deeper.

"IM NOT GOING TO KISS HER !"

I gave him a look which of course meant, "dont even start" and kept it for a while.

He sigh and did that thing where he looked away and sighed while saying plainly. "Okay, fine"

"Good now just grab her and kiss her like it was nothing. She'll most likely slap you but then just look at her. She loves all that drmamtic crap."

"Slap me?"

I grabbed his arm pushing past all of the people and we finally found Willow and of course and expected. She was already rolling her bratty eyes and crossing her arms at the site of Talon.

"Willow ! You need to talk to Talon and stop causing drama"

She gave me a look telling me to shut up and shook her head. She wasnt going to talk to Talon at all.

WPOV

Why would Crysanthum bring Talon to me? I told her i was giving him the silent treatment until he apologized. And actually meant it.

"Are you going to talk to him or not Willow?" Crysanthum, said to me getting more and more annoyed by my actions.

"Nope. Not until he apologizes."

"For what? What did i do?"

"You always have to critsize me on everything i do !"

He was so critizing of me, though he was cute and i loved everything about him, i was still annoyed with him. I just shut my mouth and stopped talking to him.

TPOV

How many times do i have to say im sorry and that i dont mean to critisize her. I like her a lot, honestly i dont know what it is i think it's just a force of habit i have to critisize people in general. Besides, she critisizes me always as well.

I noticed Crysanthum was giving me that look meaning "just kiss her so she'll shut up". I have to admit i was nervous. I was going to have to kiss her and end all this fuid and stuff. I really wanted to.

I looked down and sighed while she was looking annoyed enough and was about to walk away i was about to lose my chance. I grabbed her and pressed my lips against hers. I had my eyes open and so did she.

Willow pulled back after about a second or two and slapped me. Hard. It stung to badly i grab my face and looked at her then Crysanthum who was smiling a little to brightly to be at this club. Looking back at Willow i could see under the faint lights how badly see was blushing. Then i could tell that she enjoyed it.

I leaned in this time to kiss her more expectingly. She didnt hesitate to kiss me right back. I glanced over to where Crysanthum once was and realized she was gone. I could care less at this moment because i was finally kissing Willow. So there we stood kissing nice and slow, and maybe just a little awkwardly.

SPOV

October was pulling me over to go meet this "Vlad" person. I didnt really get a good look at him from afar but obviously October did. We stopped right in front of him but my hsir was tossed in front of my face so i couldnt really see him until i flipped my hair back.

"Hey Vlad, i want you to meet Snow."

As i finally looked over to him. Wow was all i could think. He looked amazingly cute and something about him interested me in a way i couldnt explain. Be cool Snow.

"Hi, Vlad."

"Hello Snow. Nice to meet you. And hey October." He sounded casual and i liked that. He smiled at me spefically and i smiled back.

Running over all hype to welcome Vlad was Sprat. He seemed to be in the middle of one of his famous sugar rush.

"H-hey Vlad ! Nice y-you came tonight .. !"

He honestly couldnt seem to stay still so he quickly left leaving October to leave behind him. Maybe to catch him when he finally crashes.

I meerly glanced at Vlad and smiled. "Would you like to go get a drink or catch up with October?"

"Sure i'd like that"

So i took his hand and we walked through the crowd together.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning rated M ! Part of it atleast. :p

This is just at random of which Kristoff and Crimson, you know ;DD

CRIMSPOV

I can't believe how badly Kristoff was turning me on. Grinding down on me like the way he was doing was just such an amazing feeling. I wanted him probably more badly than he wants me. At this point he was grinding down so hard against me i couldn't tell weather we were already having sex or not. He was letting constant moans fall from my lips uncontrollability.

I merely let my hands travel down his chest, to his perfectly hardened member. Hearing him moan like crazy instead felt better to me than moaning myself. I stroked carefully and slowly making him crave more and more within each and every stroke. He let out grunts and moans grinding against my hand almost as hard as he was me a little earlier.

I started to unbuttoned his pants, which were keeping me from his soldier wanting to salute already, halfway he met me kicking them off to the ground and tearing off my black, short skirt. That left me within my bra and panties, and him within his sexy boxers.

We both paused and glanced at the door, trying to tell weather Crysanthum would come barging in with her tiny body, yelling at us (me specifically) about what we were about to do is wrong at our age. She was a good twin, for my best friend and all, but I would've killed her for walking in on us now.

After that pause he began to let his hands travel along my skin slowly teasing me back as I had done him. It was frustrating.

KPOV

Crimson was absolutely making me member harder and harder each time she moaned or touched my body in anyway. I was going to fuck her. So hard that she will be screaming in pleasure as well as pain.

CRYSPOV

Uh - uh I wasn't going to have this! I know which VIP room Crimson had access too, like I didn't know. I got a spare key too!

Running towards the room, I would barge my freaking way in and stop this because I can't do this, not tonight!.

I opened the door and almost died at what I saw, simply put into one word. Gross. Kristoff only in his boxers and Crimson's hand stuck in them only in her own undergarments ! I merely just stopped in my tracks, closed my eyes. And sighed.

"Crimmmsoon! Why would you do this? Knowing you will get pregnant, then I'd have to watch out for that baby. Then Kristoff what you gonna do? Leave the baby? I ain't gonna have this. I'm going to stand here and watch yall .. from the corner of my eye. Get dressed and get yourselves out here.! And don't think I'm not done with you Crimson, Uh no we gonna have a talk.

CRIMSPOV

I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill this girl. Barging in on me and Kristoff ! Didn't I just think that I would kill her? I thought so. I simply sighed, Kristoff groaned at no more friction being us and we both got dressed with looks at Crysanthum. Oh yeah, I'm going to kill her.

All of us walked out and I gave her tat look which she returned right back. So many different looks to us can mean different things, but I swear. I'm going to kill her !

KRISPOV

Alright, I'm planning on killing Crysanthum and I'm pretty sure that Crimson wants to as well. Damn, damn, damn. Why would she barge in at that moment? At _least_ it could've been the point where I was done and we were putting on our clothes after the 'you know'. My babies would look fucking cute and nobody could doubt that.

Nevertheless I'm killing Crysanthum.

EPOV

Alright, back at this dark place, The Crypt. Me and my girlfriend, Crysanthum would just make out or something. I'm not to hype on that sex thing until she's ready. I'm not like Kristoff or Adrian. And _definitely _not like Crimson. How did her mind get so .. dirty?

I wrapped my arms around Crysanthum's waist, my chin on her shoulder. At first she jumped then smiled then she got that look and I glanced at the frustrated features of Crimson. She got busted. I just know.

VPOV

This had been my first time at the Crypt so I didn't really know what to do. I just had to lay back and just enjoy things. They had a drink here something based off vampires and hell I'm the Pravus why shouldn't I try it?

It was a crimson red and sugary, very, sugary.

I had to just stick with Snow. I like Snow, she was pretty and nice, but not like my Meredith. Pretty and nice and well, pink.

I basically followed Sprat, October, and Snow just so I wouldn't be left or merely get lost in this place. They had booth like places where we sat. Kristoff had a girl to his side, her leg draped over his. He looked at me, I knew he didn't like me.

"So you have a secret? I have one of my own," Kristoff said it after he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh really? What's your secret?"

"Hmm, let's put it like this, I tell my secret, you tell yours?"

"Alright." He smirked then showed me his fangs, they looked real. Picking up my own drink and taking a casual sip, I looked at him and simply told him.

"We have more in common than we know." That surely cost me once he took them off and smiled meaning I failed and told my secret in my own way.

Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of the Crypt pt. 4

**This one's for my friend Brianna. ;DD**

**Prepare to be mad. Cx**

**I got too lazy for the day. C;**

Eli made out with Talon !. xDD

The End. For this Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of the Crypt pt5. **

**Brianna keeps annoying me for this story. -.-"**

**This one's for you bighead. :P**

{Line.}

CRYSPOV

I was done with this girl; I grabbed her and pull her off to the quietest corner possible in the Crypt, though that was barely even possible for it to be quiet, it was quiet enough I could yell at her.

"Crimson! What is wrong with you? Do you know that you were about to have the s word with Kristoff?"

"What shit?"

I gave her a look, she knew this was serious I was trying to make this serious because this wasn't a funny thing she possibly could do.

"You know what I mean don't get smart with me Crimson I'm not playing with you! If you try this with this boy one more time, I'm going to barge in on the both of you, I don't care if you try anything more, I will find you, don't think I won't."

"Crysanthum, I think you're Jelly."

"I am not Jelly, you're jelly, and I got some peanut butter with my jelly, you know what? I'm not even jelly I'm some freaking Nutella."

"Oh."

CRIMSPOV

Then I walked away, yeah I hit her with that Oh. It made sense for me to do that anyways, she was being unreasonable. Not like I wasn't going to use some protection I mean literally. Come on now Crysanthum really. Of course she was following me, and when we get back over to the group.

Oh, My, Gosh.

Talon, lips on with Eli, how could this possibly happen?

I stood there, my eyes wide, a smile ear to ear across my face. I had to laugh at this site; I knew it was wrong though, Eli was Crysanthum's. This was all wrong. Crysanthum, standing right next to me looked at the view, so did Willow who dropped her drinks mouths open in shock.

I sat down in Kristoff's lap, I was just laughing, me and Kristoff both. I couldn't help it, the two of them were kissing right in front of their girlfriends. Major unexpected shock.

"TALON!"

"ELI!"

They both broke a part, blushes on their cheeks obviously. I mean come on now, they freaking kissed! My oh my, that got Willow hype, she stormed off, and I swear I saw a little bit of smoke coming out of those ears.

Crysanthum on the other hand, wow, I didn't know somebody could stand so still of shock. I mean seriously, she looks like a statue. I poked her and that's when she broke.

"Are you freaking gay? I thought you weren't a one to cheat! I thought you were the peanut butter to my jelly and I come over here looking at you making out with my friend? Not even my friend but rather this hypocrite? Don't talk to me, don't call me, I'm leaving, I'm done. I can't even believe this."

With that she left, I was laughing against the lips of Kristoff, mumbling to his lips.

"I don't think I have to kill her anymore."


End file.
